


蜜桃01

by Setekh1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setekh1994/pseuds/Setekh1994





	蜜桃01

养成，背德  
混血种养父（干脆改成鬼父吧-_-#）楚×普通人继子路  
30×15  
因为有低龄xing爱情节，所以接受不能的萌妹请点×

 

 

光洁的背部，下面是一片淫秽的影子。

画中沉睡的少年带着静谧的脸，光从侧面打来，把他整个人笼在圣洁的光晕中。奶似的肌肤，不但带着奶的质感，更带着奶的温热。温热是一个很有意思的词，它潮湿，粘滑，虽然是温的，又暗含着饥渴的烧灼。

这是一幅画，一幅看似圣洁却带着不可言说的隐晦的画。

 

“爸爸。”穿着干净衣服的路明非坐在餐桌对面，温顺的唤他。

对面的人没有回话。

整个空间安静的要命，却不冰冷，有什么东西在房间中氤氲着，蒸腾着，覆在人的皮肉上，渗了进去。这东西无色无味，却被路明非敏感的察觉到了，他看着餐盘中流淌的半凝固的金色蛋沁，再也不敢看对面的男人。

“它”不是“情欲”，因为那至少是带有一丝感情的，又不仅仅是“肉欲”，那太低俗，而路明非迷失了，他以为那是“爱”。

15岁的男孩，懵懂，干净，像一只孱弱的羔羊，只要一根木棍，便可以轻易地诱骗他们。路明非的眼睛中有崇拜，迷恋，渴望，依赖，羞怯，这是楚子航从不怀疑的。

落地钟敲响了七下，男孩颤抖了一下，不是因为畏惧，为是为了接下来要发生的事无法抑制的激动。七点的钟声好像一把钥匙，打开了一扇神秘的门。

外边的天已经完全黑了。

路明非站起来，开始一件一件脱自己的衣服，直到一丝不挂，像初生的羔羊，像新生的苹果，跪在楚子航的腿间，把头搁在他的大腿上，路明非满怀着眷恋与顺从，眼中尽是爱意，“爸爸。”

“嗯。”楚子航的回应打破了空间中的安静。

 

在外人看来，这无疑是一对百分父子。儿子温顺听话，父亲英俊成熟，事业有成。除了一点，他们没有任何血缘关系，而且路明非不上学。不是因为路明非多么叛逆，正相反，他太懦弱了，懦弱到被霸凌了都不敢反抗，只会扑进被子里哭。他不敢告诉楚子航，楚子航工作很忙，他要懂事。

终于在一次难得的父子聚餐时，楚子航闻到了血的味道。那群人一向聪明，从不打衣服遮不住的地方，但他们忽略了混血种的嗅觉是多么可怕。楚子航问，“怎么了？”

路明非吓得瑟瑟发抖，比被人殴打时还害怕，“没什么，和同学们玩时不小心碰到了。”

“不要骗我。”楚子航说，面上看不出喜怒，“需要我帮你吗？”

路明非咬了咬牙，头低的深深的，半晌，他的肩膀剧烈的抖动，声音带着湿意，“爸……爸爸，我……我不想上学了。”

于是楚子航给他办了退学。那一年，路明非14岁，再然后，被引诱的他对着自己的监护人，名义上的父亲，打开了稚嫩的双腿。

那天晚上，路明非被噩梦吓得瑟瑟发抖，但他不敢叫楚子航，他不想给楚子航添麻烦。但楚子航听见了，他的啜泣声像是某种小动物，带着招人疼的意思，楚子航在听见的瞬间就勃起了，他觉着这声音如果是从他身下传来的，那就再好不过了。

他是路明非的监护人，路明非的所有者。

他还存着路明非十岁之前给他洗澡的记忆。细嫩的一手就能抓住的四肢，奶一样温顺的肌肤，还有那双墨亮的眼，长大后肯定是个好床伴，楚子航污黑的想。他当时还没有变态到使用路明非的想法，但谁曾想到会一语成箴呢？

楚子航悄无声息的走到床边，“路明非。”

“爸，爸爸？”路明非吓了一跳，但随即担忧起来，是我的声音太大，吵到爸爸了吗？

楚子航最受不得路明非喊他爸爸，只要这么一声，他就能硬起来。那么软的声音，那么白净的小人儿，滟红的嘴唇一张一合，说你是他的所有者。

你能对我做任何事情。这才是“爸爸”这个词隐藏的深意。

尽管已经三十岁，但楚子航依英俊挺拔，岁月只在他身上留下了成熟的气息。作为混血种的他们会衰老得格外缓慢，普通人会不由自主的被龙血吸引，诱惑。

小东西还不懂的情欲为何物，但没关系，我会使用他，开发他，教导他，一旦品尝过禁果的滋味，就再也戒不掉了。保护他的贞洁会被击碎，他会彻底被龙血影响，心悦诚服的爱上我，会在我进入他时感激的流泪，心甘情愿被我支配一切。

楚子航诱骗着，强迫着无知的男孩接纳了他。

有了第一次，就会有接下来的无数次。路明非很快就被驯服了，他本来就很温驯，做男人床上漂亮的小玩物再合适不过了。

他连学都不上了，没有任何与外界的交际，彻底成了楚子航的禁脔。

 

“爸爸。”路明非半阖着眼，身下的小嘴不断的吐出蜜液。好想让爸爸抱我，路明非神志不清的想。

他像是一个饱满到快要破裂的蜜桃，邀请着路人摘下它，蹂躏他，直到桃汁溢满手掌，顺着指尖滴到草丛里。

 

 

最近风声紧，所以没敢写肉。试着写了写清水，也算是调整一下文风吧，实在想不出来什么play，萌妹们可以留言，我也看看大家最近喜欢什么。


End file.
